1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling and, more particularly, to a pallet picking adapter which can be selectively positioned so as to function with pallets of a first structural configuration or pallets of second structural configurations. The present invention also provides an operator the capability of use with forklifts, walkie-riders and other material transport vehicles.
2. Background Art
As industrial production has developed during the past centuries, it has been necessary to continue to develop new and improved means for performing functions such as the storage and transport of products throughout facilities of the supply chain. Such activities are commonly referred to as “material handling” functions. In general, material handling equipment refers to equipment that relates to the movement, storage, control and protection of materials, goods and products throughout the processes of manufacturing, distribution, consumption and disposal. Material handling equipment is typically the mechanical equipment involved in the complete system. Such equipment is often separated in four main categories: storage and handling equipment, engineered systems, industrial trucks and bulk material handling. Within the category of industrial trucks are forklift trucks. Such forklift trucks are often referred to as lift trucks, fork trucks, or forklifts. Such forklift trucks were first developed in the later part of the 19th Century. Clark Transmission Manufacturing Company is often referenced as one of the first to develop forklifts that could move and store heavy parts. Near the end of the World War I, industrial trucks were developed in the form of seated counter balanced trucks, often referred to as truck tractors. Development activities with respect to material handling and forklifts in general often occurred during times of labor shortages, such as during World War II. Also, during the 1950s, a new demand for forklifts existed because of the increase in multiple types of products and the necessity of maintaining substantial inventories. Also, as warehouses grew bigger, forklifts had to be designed to reach relatively high altitudes, while maintaining safety and meeting increasingly complex Federal regulations. Today, electronic controls and basic computer systems are often found on forklifts.
There are a number of different types of forklifts that are used for different jobbing. Standard forklifts are often relatively large and durable, and are mainly used in warehouses. Such forklifts will often include centered forks or tines for lifting various types of loads, including those which are maintained on pallets. Many motorized forklifts include a cockpit or seating area with controls for the operator. Other types of motorized forklifts used with pallets are often referred to as “walkie-riders,” and do not require an operator to be sitting inside a vehicle for operational control.
Most forklift trucks are adapted to transport pallets. The standard definition of a pallet is a relatively flat transport structure that supports goods in a stable fashion, while being lifted by a forklift or similar device. For many forklift trucks, one pallet is the structural foundation of a unit load which allows handling and storage efficiencies. Goods and shipping containers are often placed on a pallet and secured with strapping, stretch wrap or shrink wrap, for purposes of shipment. While many pallets are wooden, they can also be constructed with plastic, metal, paper and various recycled materials. Advantages and disadvantages exist with respect to each type of pallet, relative to the others.
One problem which exists with respect to today's forklift trucks is that the fork or tine configuration, and other structural configurations associated with the forklift truck, limit use to only a single type of pallet structure. Also, as earlier mentioned, the fork or tine configuration of the forklift truck may also limit use to vertical stacking of the pallets with only a single pallet at each horizontal level. An example of one type of pallet which is used with a particular material handling delivery system is known as the “CooLift” delivery system. The CooLift delivery system employs an easily maneuverable and relatively high capacity hydraulic lifting truck, with integrated plastic “half” pallets, for purposes of improved safety and efficiency. With such a delivery system, the product can be delivered to the store with up to 50% reduction in driver product touches. At a delivery location, drivers can transfer a product to its final destination through a traditional door, unlike with full-sized pallets, as a result of the typical CooLift pallet's compact size.
One issue which arises with respect to efficiency of industrial material handling relates to the use of CooLift pallets. In many standard forklift configurations, the CooLift pallets are not capable of use. That is, they are adapted for only specific types of forklift trucks.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous for an operator to be capable of using a relatively standard truck or walkie-rider with CooLift pallets, while also having the capability of alternatively using the same standard forklift or walkie-rider to transport regular pallets.